


safe

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, They are also together, they are sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Chikage goes to bed late.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	safe

Finally done with work, Chikage shut his laptop and quietly slipped into bed with Izumi.

Apparently, he wasn’t quiet enough. She snuggled closer to him, grabbing his arm, not as asleep as she looked.

“What time is it?” she murmured into his shoulder.

“2:47. Time to sleep.”

“Mm… Mmhmm. Chikage, you should go to sleep earlier, Azami’ll yell at you. On top of all the spicy food, too.”

“You’re one to talk, Curry Queen. I’m shutting my eyes now, you should too.”

“They  _ are _ shut.”

“Then your mouth.”

“Meanie. ...Good night, Chikage. Don’t overwork tomorrow...”

Izumi’s voice trailed off, replaced with soft snoring. Ever so carefully, so he wouldn’t wake her again, Chikage turned on his side and curled into her. He let the tension seep out of his shoulders, and slowed his breathing to match hers.

Before the sensation of safe relaxation overtook him, he whispered, “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!!
> 
> this is short, this is close to nothing. but what you don't see is me crying for about two days thinking about how chikage must let himself lower his guard while he's sleeping now before writing this
> 
> also i thought i had the fic copied but no i just had "soft sobbing cabbage man is coming soon to a3 eng i have feelings" ... a weird habit i have is cutting tweets, not backspacing


End file.
